Children's support devices are well known in the industry. Support devices such as high chairs offer a secure resting place in which a caregiver can feed or entertain a child. Traditional high chair support devices include a seat that is fixedly coupled to a base, generally providing a single configuration for use, or a seat fixedly coupled to a height-adjustable base. These support devices are generally configured to be stationary, and receive only one child at a time in a specific upright position and/or serving specific or limited purposes.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements in support devices to provide a plurality of functions and expanded utility in a variety of situations and applications, and with children of different sizes and development levels. It is to the provision of an improved children's support device meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.